When wireless subsystems operating with different protocols share a common communication channel (e.g., wireless radio-frequency (RF) bands), additional procedures may be desirable to arbitrate packet traffics within the wireless subsystem. According to predefined standards, multiple communication modules may operate at the same (or overlapping) frequency band. As a result, physical interferences may be induced therebetween. In an 802.11 and 802.15 dual radio system, a conventional technique to mitigate the physical interference encountered between the WLAN module and Bluetooth module is IEEE 802.15.2 Packet Traffic Arbitration (PTA). The PTA mechanism is a priority based control system including an arbitration circuit coupled to the WLAN module and Bluetooth module, and configured to enable either module to perform RF activity. The arbitration may be based on a priority table defining priorities of the different traffic types. A request of a traffic type of the highest priority may be unconditionally granted, while a traffic type of a lower priority may only granted when the higher priority traffic is inactive.